Um dia para não esquecer
by Imooto
Summary: O loiro fechou os olhos e tocou levemente os lábios, relembrando os beijos que trocaram momentos antes. Ele podia nunca mais vêlo, mas as lembranças desse dia estariam sempre gravadas em sua memória. SasuNaru ONESHOT


**Um dia para não esquecer**

**Sumário:** O loiro fechou os olhos e tocou levemente os lábios, relembrando os beijos que trocaram momentos antes. Ele podia nunca mais vê-lo, mas as lembranças desse dia estariam sempre gravadas em sua memória. (SasuNaru) ONESHOT

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence! Só escrevo por diversão!

**Aviso: **Esta fanfic contém yaoi (boyXboy). Se te desagrada, sinto muito, mas não é meu problema. Feche a tela.

**Início: **20 de Junho de 2007

**Fim:** 10 de Setembro de 2007

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nascia o sol no horizonte, iluminando as casas da bela vila de Konoha. As gotas de chuva do dia anterior cintilavam, acumuladas nas árvores. Os pequenos pássaros iniciavam seu canto, acordando lentamente os demais moradores da vila.

Sentado no peitoral da janela, um rapaz olhava tristemente para o horizonte. Sua cabeça repousava em uma das laterais e sua mão, em um pequeno porta-retratos. Suspirando, baixou seu olhar para as lojas sendo abertas, ainda na escuridão. Sorriu levemente, tentando se livrar da melancolia de antes.

A porta do outro lado da sala se abriu, dando passagem a uma jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa, carregando uma pilha de papéis. Ela encarou o rapaz, que permanecia na janela.

– Naruto! – disse, indo até ele – Temos trabalho a fazer, sai dessa janela!

O rapaz se levantou e entrou no aposento, mantendo seus olhos fechados. Puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, colocando o porta-retratos no canto da mesa. A moça segurou os papéis com uma mão, pegando o pequeno retângulo com a outra. Mirando-o, disse:

– Pensando nele de novo, é?

– Não acharam ele? – perguntou Naruto, tristemente.

– Ainda não... – agora, ambos mantinham-se em silêncio. A garota colocou o porta-retratos na mesa e, tentando cortar o clima pesado, disse – Mas não podemos ficar assim! Sua nomeação é em dois dias e Tsunade-sama quer isso pronto para amanhã! Afinal, não é moleza ser Hokage!

Naruto sorriu, erguendo a cabeça. Levantou sua mão direita e exclamou:

– Serei o melhor Hokage que essa vila já teve! Eu juro, Sakura-chan!

– Certo – Sakura sorriu. Parecia mais animado agora. – Então comece a trabalhar agora, idiota! – e jogou os papéis nele. Virou-se para sair e, ao chegar na porta, disse ao futuro Sexto Hokage de Konoha – Naruto, terei que sair em uma missão fora da vila, ok?

– Hm? – o loiro a olhou – Certo.

Sakura saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto andava de um lado para o outro da sala, desesperado. Trajava um manto branco com detalhes vermelhos, com o símbolo "fogo" em suas costas. Olhava freneticamente para a porta, nervoso. Enquanto andava, exclamou:

– A Sakura-chan ainda não chegou? A minha nomeação é daqui a pouco!

– Acalme-se, Naruto! – disse uma mulher loira e de olhos azuis, com um pequeno losango na testa, irritada – Toda missão atrasa, você sabe disso!

– Mas, Tsunade-baasan, já faz três dias!

A mulher, sentada na cadeira do Hokage, levantou-se e foi até o garoto. Colocou sua mão no ombro dele e disse:

– Seus amigos não iriam perder algo tão importante como isso.

O loiro encarou Tsunade, piscando. Em seguida, virou o rosto e olhou para o porta-retratos sobre a mesa. Todos os seus amigos viriam à cerimônia, menos ele...

– Amigos, é? – murmurou, tristemente.

De repente, a porta se abriu e, por ela, passou uma jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ela ofegava. Curvou-se e procurava recuperar seu fôlego, com as mãos nos joelhos. Naruto e Tsunade a olhavam, surpresos. A garota levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

– Cheguei a tempo? – perguntou, ainda ofegante.

– Em cima da hora, Sakura-chan! – Naruto se soltou da mão da Quinta Hokage e foi até a garota parada na porta – Onde você estava?

Ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Endireitou-se e virou – Vamos logo, senhor Hokage! – e saiu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

– Meus parabéns, senhor Sexto.

Novamente na sala do Hokage, Naruto encontrava-se sentado na cadeira, atrás da mesa. Mirava com os olhos vidrados para o porta-retratos, sem prestar atenção no que lhe era dito. À sua frente, estavam dois jounins assistentes, congratulando-lhe pela nomeação.

– Certo – suspirou um deles, tirando um pequeno bloco de notas do bolso – Para amanhã, você deve terminar...

– Espere – interrompeu o outro, sussurrando – Lembra do pedido da Sakura-san?

– É mesmo! – o primeiro deu um tapa na própria testa. Em seguida, ambos deram uma reverência e saíram do local, fechando a porta atrás deles.

Uma vez sozinho, não hesitou, começou a chorar. Pesadas lágrimas rolavam suas bochechas bronzeadas, soluços escapavam de sua boca. Abraçou os joelhos, apoiando sua testa nos braços, seus ombros subindo e descendo devido ao soluços.

– Sasuke...

Após longos minutos ali, virou o rosto e esticou um dos braços, pegando o maldito porta-retratos, mirando-o. Encarava a imagem de um garoto pálido, de cabelos e olhos negros. Estava de pé, olhando para a câmera friamente. Suas mãos estavam escondidas nos bolsos e as madeixas pretas voavam devido à brisa.

Naruto passou o dedo por cima da imagem, carinhosamente. Sentia falta dele. De seus olhos, de seu cheiro, de sua voz de desdém...

– Yo, idiota. Você ainda tem essa foto?

... Daquele 'Yo, idiota. Ainda tem essa...'... Quê?

O loiro virou-se quase imediatamente, espantado. Sentado na janela, o homem de olhos negros o encarava, sorrindo. Sua pele estava mais bronzeada, deixando-o mais sedutor. Seu cabelo mantinha o mesmo estilo de sempre, só um pouco mais comprido. A roupa que vestia era a mesma de cinco anos atrás, definindo seu peitoral bem definido.

– Sasuke... – Naruto o encarou de volta. As lágrimas ainda caiam, então o loiro virou o rosto, tentando conte-las – Você veio... – disse, ainda soluçando.

O moreno levantou-se da janela e foi até o Hokage. Ajoelhou-se em sua frente e segurou o queixo dele com uma mão, utilizando-a em seguida para recolher uma lágrima. Naruto, ruborizado, não olhava para Sasuke. Este, por sua vez, aproximou-se e beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa, dizendo em seguida:

– Desculpe por te fazer esperar.

O loiro empurrou o outro, com uma expressão de raiva no rosto. Levantou e o encarou. Sasuke, atônito, não reagiu, só o encarou de volta.

– Onde você estava? – brandiu o Hokage – Mesmo depois de matar o Orochimaru, mesmo depois de matar o seu próprio irmão... – Naruto desviou o olhar, ainda tentando controlar as lágrimas – Você nunca voltou!

O moreno continuava a fita-lo, desta vez com um olhar sério. O outro cerrou os punhos e, voltando a encará-lo, perguntou:

– Por quê? Por que você nunca voltou?

Sasuke fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Colocou uma das mãos na cintura, suspirou e permaneceu assim por um tempo. Após isso, levantou a cabeça e olhou Naruto tristemente. O loiro espantou-se ao ver a expressão de Sasuke de repente.

– Eu queria ter voltado. De verdade...

– Então por quê? – exclamou novamente.

Permaneceram em um silêncio mórbido, apenas interrompido pelos leves soluços de Naruto. Após algum tempo, o moreno continuou.

– Você acha que, após trair e abandonar a vila, me unir ao Orochimaru, te deixar a beira da morte várias vezes... Acha que, depois de tudo isso, eu poderia voltar sem mais nem menos?

– Claro que sim! – o loiro exclamou, irritado.

– As pessoas não aceitariam. Eu não aceitaria.

Naruto baixou a cabeça e voltou a chorar, com seus olhos cerrados. Sasuke continuou a fitá-lo, cabisbaixo. Interrompendo os soluços, o loiro disse, em um murmúrio quase inaudível:

– Eu... Aceitaria... Eu... Queria que... Você voltasse...

O moreno levantou a cabeça, surpreso, sem desgrudar os olhos de Naruto. Este continuou sem encará-lo.

– Eu... Esperei você voltar... Por cinco anos... Acreditei que você voltaria... – o loiro levantou a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente.

Sasuke caminhou em direção ao Hokage, abraçando-o com força. O segundo o olhou, espantado, não esperando pelo abraço repentino.

– Obrigado por ter me esperado...

– Retardado... – disse, retribuindo o abraço e aconchegando-se no peito do moreno.

Sasuke sorriu, de um modo que Naruto nunca tinha visto. Em seguida, pegou o queixo do loiro e depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios.

– Parabéns pela nomeação, idiota – disse, em um murmúrio irônico.

Aproximando seus lábios dos de Sasuke, o Hokage disse em um sussurro:

– Vai se ferrar.

O moreno tomou os lábios do loiro, beijando suavemente. Abraçou-o com firmeza na cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto. Naruto fechou os olhos, retribuindo o beijo. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro, aprofundando o ato.

O loiro entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que o outro esgueirasse sua língua para dentro. Este, por sua vez, lambeu os lábios do parceiro, mordiscando-os em seguida, fazendo o garoto gemer levemente. Introduziu sua língua na boca quente do loiro, explorando-a cuidadosamente. O garoto soltava mais gemidos, o que instigava o moreno a continuar e aprofundar as carícias.

Deslizando as mãos, Sasuke passou pelos quadris, chegando às coxas do loiro. Ergueu-o com firmeza, uma perna de cada lado, e andou lentamente, sentando-o na mesa do Hokage. Interromperam o beijo, ofegantes. O moreno encostou sua testa na do parceiro, respirando lentamente. Naruto o olhava com ternura, sorrindo. Acariciava as bochechas pálidas de Sasuke. Ficaram ali, ambos em silêncio.

O moreno depositou um beijo suave na testa do loiro, enquanto este o mirava, ainda sorrindo. Tomou novamente o queixo do parceiro, beijando-lhe os lábios brevemente. Sua mão, que repousava em um dos joelhos do garoto, deslizou em direção à cintura do mesmo, levantando a túnica do Hokage e exibindo as coxas do loiro.

– Vamos fazer de hoje – disse Sasuke, em um sussurro rouco – um dia para nunca esquecer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Do lado de fora da sala, o céu começara a ser tingido de vermelho. As nuvens cobriam toda sua extensão, encobrindo a enorme lua cheia. As luzes da rua começaram a acender, enquanto alguns estabelecimentos fechavam.

Sasuke estava sentado na beirada da janela, observando o pôr-do-sol. Olhava fixamente para o horizonte, angustiado. Novamente, iria partir... Abandoná-lo... Correr atrás de nada, já que seu objetivo havia sido cumprido. Após realizar sua vingança, o último dos Uchiha notou que agora, sua vida não tinha mais propósito. Não poderia voltar para a vila, agora que era um desertor. Sua aparição era passageira e, uma vez que Naruto havia se transformado em Hokage, ele não poderia ir embora com Sasuke. Seriam separados novamente, por tempo indeterminado. Talvez para sempre.

O moreno suspirou e fechou os olhos, afastando tais pensamentos. Não queria pensar nisso agora. Teria a vida toda para isso. Ficou de pé e afastou a poeira da calça. Seguiu até a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, onde Naruto dormia tranqüilamente, coberto pelo manto de Hokage.

Respirava profundamente, seu peito subindo e descendo devagar. O garoto estava sentado na cadeira, inclinado para trás. A cabeça do loiro pendia para o lado, mole. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Sasuke colocou a mão na bochecha do garoto, acariciando-o. Este ajeitou a cabeça, aconchegando-se. O moreno sorriu levemente, olhando o amante com ternura. Sentiria tanta falta dele...

Depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do garoto e se afastou. Recolheu suas roupas no chão e vestiu-a, peça por peça. Já estava pronto para partir. Olhou novamente para o loiro, sentindo a angústia vir à tona novamente. Não queria deixá-lo. Não queria partir. Queria ver seu rosto todas as manhãs, queria estar ao seu lado todos os dias. Queria não ter ido embora anos atrás. Se não estivesse cego pelo desejo de vingança, quem sabe tudo seria diferente.

Agora, teria de encarar as conseqüências de suas ambições passadas. Continuaria a viver sem propósito, vagando sem destino.

Seguiu até o loiro e acariciou seu rosto, olhando pela última vez. Dormia tão tranqüilamente. Sasuke ajeitou o manto do Hokage, que caia do corpo, deixando-o à mostra. Beijou novamente a testa do garoto, dirigiu-se à janela e, antes de atravessá-la, olhou para a cadeira e proferiu apenas três palavras:

– Adeus, senhor Hokage.

Fez uma reverência e saiu pela janela, rumando para o horizonte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

O tom avermelhado do céu desaparecia pouco a pouco, dando espaço ao azul enegrecido. As nuvens corriam em direção às montanhas, abrindo a paisagem celeste lentamente. A lua emanava um brilho fraco por entre as nuvens.

Novamente, o loiro estava sentado no peitoral da janela, com a cabeça inclinada na lateral. Olhava fixamente para o horizonte, procurando a silhueta do amante, em vão. Sentiu um vazio em seu peito, sentiu falta dele. Fechou os olhos e tocou levemente os lábios, relembrando os beijos que trocaram momentos antes. Ele podia ter partido, podia nunca mais vê-lo, mas as lembranças desse dia estariam sempre gravadas em sua memória. Cada beijo, cada toque, seria uma pequena jóia a ser guardada pela eternidade.

A porta se abriu do outro lado da sala e Sakura entrou. O loiro continuou a mirar o horizonte, como se não tivesse notado a garota. Ela fechou a porta e foi até a mesa, depositando uma pilha de papéis. Olhou o garoto e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida.

– Obrigado, Sakura-chan. – disse Naruto.

A moça continuou a mirá-lo com um leve sorriso.

– Não foi nada. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

O loiro riu fracamente, entrando na sala. Com seus olhos fechados, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, deitando a cabeça na mesa. Soltou um bocejo. Sakura riu.

– Pode descansar hoje, senhor Hokage. Você deve estar acabado! – e saiu, sob o olhar de falsa indignação do garoto.

Ele continuou deitado na mesa, suspirando. Mexeu a cabeça e mirou a foto de Sasuke, já sentindo falta daquele homem. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu. As nuvens descarregavam pesadas gotas de chuva, como a oito anos, no Vale do Fim... E assim como há oito anos, mantinha a esperança de que ainda traria Sasuke de volta.

**Fim**

Olá! Para vocês que chegaram aqui, agradeço por terem lido essa fic! Dediquei a ela muitas aulas (sim, foi durante a aula que eu escrevi /o/) e três meses para que ela ficasse do jeito que está. (Não sei se está magnífica, mas vá lá!)

Gostaria de agradecer à minha maninha, que betou e me ajudou a ter idéias para a fic! Também quero agradecer ao Winston, meu professor de física, que deu uma prova de recuperação (que eu não fiz /o/), que me ajudou a começar a fic!!

Agora, o pedido formal! Comentem! Mandem reviews/o/


End file.
